A Whole New World
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Gustavo Rocque is ordered to adopt a child...just one...so how did he end up leaving the orphanage with four little boys?
1. Meet Mr Rocque

**Hey! Ok so because of Big Time Camping, I decided to write a story that was inspired by it. You're probably guessing it'll be about camping…**

**You guessed wrong LOL it's inspired from a…different aspect of the episode :) **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

"_I just feel really alone…" _

"_Hmm…ok…why do you think you feel this way?" A lady in a purple and navy blue polka dot dress questioned. _

"_Because I AM alone!"_

_The woman jot down some notes in a small pad, "Have you always been like this?"_

"_I guess." _

"_I think there is a solution…" She replied._

_The man turned towards her, "I'm listening."_

"_Children."_

"_Huh?" He wore a puzzled look on his face_

"_I'd recommend adopting a child."_

_He shook his head, "I'm not adopting some random kid…no way."_

_She sighed, "It'll help you, Mr. Rocque." _

"_A-are you sure?" _

"_Positive." She nodded._

* * *

"Wake up!" 8-year-old Kendall yelled, hitting Logan with a pillow.

"I've already been up." The little raven haired boy said in a groggy voice.

"GUYS SHUT UP!" James screamed from across the room, "I need my beauty sleep!"

"We all should shut up before Ms. Peters come in and gets mad at all of us." Carlos added.

"…I heard someone comin' upstairs." Kendall snickered.

Logan whimpered, "I-if she asks, I've been sleeping."

"Whatever…she isn't too scary." James laughed.

"Yeah." Carlos mumbled.

"Ok…she is scary…but we're tough!" James agreed.

"Exactly! Well, we are…Logie isn't." Kendall replied.

"Am too!" Logan budded in.

"I thought you were sleepin', Logie." Kendall asked.

"I-I am…" The brunette rested his head back down on the pillow just in time…

"What are you boys doing up?!" Ms. Peters scolded, "It's five in the morning!"

"We're sorry, Ms. Peters." All except Logan said in unison.

"Get back to bed!" She shrieked, exiting the room and slamming the door behind her.

The boys all pretended to be asleep until they heard the door to Ms. Peter's bedroom shut again. After that, Kendall, James, and Carlos all got back up…Logan remaining under his covers, hiding his pale face.

"Logie she's gone…you can get up."

The youngest of their little entourage peeked out from under his blanket nervously.

"Why did you wake us up anyways, Kenny?" James questioned.

"Cause I…I…" His face became red, "I sorta had a nightmare."

"What was it about?" Carlos said.

"I was bein' taken away from you guys." Kendall sighed, "I don't want that to happen…"

"Me either…at least it was only a dream." Logan answered.

"Yeah…I sure hope so." Kendall nodded.

"We better get back to sleep, cause Ms. Peters might come back up again." Carlos suggested.

"Good idea." James agreed.

The little boys rested their head on their pillows and closed their eyes tightly shut, trying so hard to fall back to sleep. The sound of birds beginning to wake up outside kept them awake. They all tossed and turned hoping time would pass faster. Logan finally found himself drifting into a slumber. The other wondered why it couldn't be 7 yet. Then they could finally get up and begin their day.

"I can't fall back to sleep." Carlos whispered.

"I can't either." James agreed.

"Same here." Kendall groaned.

"What time is it?" Carlos questioned.

"Like 5:30." Kendall murmured.

"We should sneak outside into the yard…maybe it'll be snowing." James suggested.

"Okay!" Carlos smiled.

"We gotta be super sneaky so Ms. Peters doesn't hear us, and we should bring Logie." Kendall answered.

"But he's sleeping." James added.

"We'll wake him up."

"Logie." Kendall nudged his shoulder, "Logie Bear…"

"Hmm?" The little one's eyes slowly blinked open.

"We're going outside, and you're comin' with us." Kendall grinned.

"No I'm not!" Logan squeaked, "I don't wanna get in trouble."

"You're too scared, Logie?" James and Carlos laughed.

"No." He whispered.

"Logie's a scare-dy cat!" They chanted.

"I'm not scared…I'll come." Logan said.

"Yay!" The other cheered.

Logan rolled out of bed and grabbed a tiny blue plush dog from under his pillow, hugging it to his chest tightly, "I'm only gonna come if Puppy can come too." He said in a small voice.

"He can come…" James rolled his eyes at how childlike his friend was being. He hated that stuffed animal so much and just his luck; Logan brought it everywhere with him.

"Ok." Logan nodded.

The four little kids made their way to the door, tip-toeing quietly, trying to not make a single sound. The blonde took his hand and grasped the knob carefully, turning it as lightly as possible. Once the door swung open, the boys continued their way to downstairs. They were lucky that the steps weren't creaky.

"Where like right near here room." James whispered.

"I know…we gotta be quiet and get to the patio door fast." Carlos said in a hushed tone.

"Agreed." Kendall said, turning around and putting his hands onto the glass of the patio door. He slid the door open as slowly as possible, knowing that it'd be quiet that way.

"It's open!" James yelled in a soft voice.

"Run!" Kendall and Carlos added.

They ran out of the house, Logan following.

"Logie shut the door."

"No." He squealed.

"Fine…I'll do it." Carlos agreed, shutting the door behind him.

The four boys sat down on the little bench that was in the orphanage they lived in's backyard. Kendall looked up at the sky, hoping it'd encourage the clouds to snow.

"Pleeeease." Kendall begged, "Please snow, Mr. Cloud!"

"But if it snows, we'll be cold." Logan added.

"Yeah but snow's lots of fun to play in." James replied.

"I guess." Logan mumbled.

"What time is it now?" Carlos asked.

Kendall looked at his watch, "Like 6."

"Ok, we have time until Ms. Peters gets up, right?"

"I hope so."

The boys played with the little bit of snow that hadn't melted yet from their last snowfall. All seemed good until suddenly a noise could be heard that was coming from inside.

"That sounds like Ms. Peter's door opening up." James noticed.

"She can't be up this early!" Kendall gasped.

"She could…she makes breakfast for us and the other boys here…" Carlos realized.

Tears began to leak from Logan's eyes, "She's gonna get mad at us."

"Quick…hide behind this bush!"

* * *

Hysterical sobs erupted from Logan's mouth, "S-she took P-Puppy a-a-away from m-me."

"Why do you even like that dumb dog so much?" James asked.

Nothing but more cries came from the raven haired boy.

"We're sorry for getting you in trouble, Logie…" They sighed.

"I-I k-know…" He whimpered.

The door slammed open, "Boys…there is someone here who is interested in adopting." Ms. Peters said, "Go downstairs, be nice, and introduce yourselves."

Once the boys got downstairs, a man with a sweat-suit was standing right in front of them. He had a 'beanie-like' hat covering his almost bald head, along with a pair of orange sunglasses. He looked nothing like the usual adopters…

"This is Mr. Rocque boys." Ms. Peters began.

"Hi, I'm Kendall Knight and your glasses are really awesome." The blonde boy laughed.

"I'm James…you look different than the usual people who come here." He giggled.

"I'm Carlos!" The Latino bounced up and down, "I like you, and you seem cool!"

The brunette was always terrible around strangers, "I-I'm Logan."

"If you'd like you can spend some more time with them before making your decision."

"Nah…I'm good."

Ms. Peters nodded, "Ok, come with me." She led Mr. Rocque into her office.

The two adults sat down in chairs that surrounded a huge desk, "Have you made a decision this quickly?"

"The little blondie seems cool…" He shrugged.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah him…"

"Alright then…I'll begin to fill out some papers; could you tell him to pack up his things?" Ms. Peters answered.

Mr. Rocque made his way back over to the group of boys, "Kendall…get your stuff, I'm adopting you."

Kendall turned towards his friends…his nightmare was coming true, "no…not without adopting James, Carlos, and Logan too."

"I'm not adopting four kids!"

"YES! OR I'M NOT COMING!" Kendall whined.

"Then you're not coming…" Mr. Rocque said.

Kendall looked up at the man with his big emerald eyes, making them wider and wider…it soon became harder and harder to say no.

"Uh…" Mr. Rocque looked at the four adorable little boys…how bad could it be?

"Fine!" He agreed, "All of you pack up your things."

Ms. Peters smiled, "I should fill out four papers then?"

"Yep." Mr. Rocque sighed, watching the little kids high five and dash upstairs to get their bags.

* * *

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan stood in the doorway by Mr. Rocque's side looking out at the taxi cab that was across the street. The boys held their bags tightly and glanced at their new father.

"You guys ready?" He asked.

"Yeah!" James, Carlos, and Kendall cheered.

Logan tugged at Kendall's sleeve, "What about Puppy?"

"I sneaked him into my bag." Kendall grinned.

"Thank you." Logan whispered, feeling safer now.

Their boots crunched in the snow as the group walked down to the car, and climbed in. Awkwardness was in the air. Mr. Rocque had never dealt with kids before in his life…not once.

"So, it's nice to meet you boys." He grinned.

"Nice to meet ya too!" Carlos laughed.

"Are we almost at your house?" James asked.

"Is your house really big?" Kendall questioned.

"It's right around the block, and it's big enough…" He sighed.

"Cool!" All except Logan who had his eyes focused on the window gasped.

"You guys will like it there, I promise." Mr. Rocque smiled, hoping this wouldn't be as hard as it seemed to be at the moment.

**Should I continue?**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	2. Home Sweet Home Sorta

**10 reviews for one chapter?! You guys are amazing! I'm so happy that you are enjoying this story :)**

"Whoa!" The boys gasped, entering Gustavo's house.

"It's so fancy!" Carlos clapped his hands as his eyes widened.

Gustavo shrugged, I guess it could be fancy…if you considered garbage everywhere and useless knick-knacks 'fancy'.

"Where can we put our stuff?" James questioned.

"Uh…follow me." Gustavo thought for a bit…he complete forgot that there were only two bedrooms in his little apartment.

The boy's new father led them to a small room in the back of the house. To their surprise it was practically empty; all except one bed that rested in the middle of the room.

"Where do we sleep?" Kendall asked, "There is only one bed…"

"I can set up some blankets on the ground for tonight. Tomorrow we will go out and buy some more mattresses." Gustavo promised.

"Well who gets the bed tonight?" Carlos inquired.

"Me!" James chanted.

"No me!" Kendall fought back.

"Nobody…so it's fair." Gustavo mentally pat himself on the back. He was doing a good job at this 'parenting' job.

"Ok." They nodded.

"I'm hungry." Carlos added.

"I'll go and start to make dinner." Gustavo said, "In the meantime, you guys can start to unpack your stuff and everything."

Gustavo headed out of the bedroom and back to the kitchen where he started to open up cabinets and search for some kid-friendly foods. All he could find were bags of things like pretzels and chips, so he turned towards the fridge and began to search through there. He never really bought things to cook, since he spent most of his time eating out at various restaurants. After digging through everything, Gustavo spotted a box of pasta. He figured heating that up would be fine for now…

* * *

"It's cool here…it looks so different than our old home." James realized.

"I know; I think we're gonna like it here." Kendall added.

"Agreed!" Carlos smiled, pulling some toy race cars out from his bag.

"What about you, Logan? You haven't said anything since we got here." Kendall sighed.

"It's nice…" Logan mumbled, "…'m just a little homesick."

"It's ok, Logie." Carlos hugged the small boy, "You'll warm up to the place."

Logan just nodded and sat down, leaning against the wall. He unzipped his bag, pulling Puppy out and hugged the stuffed animal to his chest.

"Does Puppy like it here?" Kendall smiled.

"A little…he thinks it's too dark; though." Logan answered.

"We should turn a lap on." James decided, going over to the little bedside light and flicking it on without hesitation.

"Much better." Carlos grinned.

Kendall beamed, "This room isn't as small as it was when the light was off."

"What do you mean?" James laughed.

"It just looks bigger now." Kendall giggled.

"I guess we couldn't see all of it in the dark." Carlos suggested.

"Probably."

Gustavo called from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!"

"Yay!" The boy's yelled, coming out of the room and into the kitchen. Before Gustavo could even say anything, they all sat down at the table. He chuckled a little; they were just too cute.

* * *

"Ok; it's 8 o'clock...so I think you guys should get ready for bed." Gustavo suggested.

"But I'm not tired." Carlos pouted.

"Me either." James added.

"We're all not tired!" Kendall budded in.

"Fine...you can stay up until...8:30. No later." Gustavo finally said.

A yawn escaped from Logan's mouth, "C-can I go to be now?" He asked in a tiny voice.

"Of couse." Gustavo replied, "I already set up the blankets. Good-night...uh..."

"His name's Logan." James rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Good-night, Logan."

The raven haired boy, slowly walked back to the bed room, still holding Puppy. He grabbed a blanket from the ground and dragged it over to a spot behind where the bed was...it felt safer back there. He next made sure to bring a pillow with him and Puppy of couse.

"I'm scared, Puppy."

...no answer

"It's ok, I don't like talking either." Logan sighed, "I know you hear me; though."

Logan took a deep breath and peered out the little window the was above him. It looked so creepy out, and he wished more than anything that he had his friends in here; but they were too busy watching TV. He tried to tune out the loud sounds from outside, and closed his eyes, huddling under the quilts for warmth. Soon his friends would be in here...he just had to wait a half hour; that wasn't too long.

It seemed like forever, but soon enough, the youngest boy fell asleep, not even noticing that his friends had joined him shortly afterwards.

**Can I get another 10 by the next update? Hope you enjoyed!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	3. Nice Ring To It

**Decided I want this story to be a tad bit different...please reread everything after Kendall says "Come Here" or the later chapters in this story won't make any sense. Thank you!**

Thunder blared from outside Gustavo's house, causing Logan to sit up urgently and look around the dark room. Shadows danced on the walls, sending chills up the raven haired boy's back; he was scared out of his mind at that moment, and unsure of what to do. Warm tears slowly began to trickle down his cheeks.

"Logie...are you ok?" Kendall instantly asked when he heard small sobs coming from across the room.

"N-no...I'm s-scared, Kenny...it's c-creepy here." Logan whimpered.

"Come here." Kendall replied softly.

The brunette did as he was told and crawled over to his older brother. Though the two weren't actually related, they were closer than anybody else at the orphanage. Logan never knew anything about his real family, and he needed someone to lean on. Kendall was his support, and the raven-haired-boy depended on him with everything. They had a connection unlike anything ever seen before.

"It's ok, baby...I'm here." Kendall whispered into Logan's ear.

Logan shook his head, "I just wish I knew them..."

"I love you, Logie Bear...so does Jamie and 'Litos and Gustavo now too! You can have a new family." Kendall smiled.

"You're right, Kenny." Logan decided.

"Exactly!" The little blonde beamed, "Besides, I think Logan and Kendall Rocque actually have a nice ring to it." He laughed.

A small smile appeared on Logan's face, "Agreed..." though on the insides he felt just as upset as before. At that moment, Logan promised himself that he'd find them some day...he had to.

**xoxo **

**~EMiLY **


	4. Shh Don't Tell!

**Hey people! Little update coming up:**

**Since this story is doing so well, I'm going to try my hardest to stay with it. I have tons of stories on here that I sorta abandoned, and I don't want this to become one of them. If I don't update my other stories, it's because I'm trying to focus on this one and only this one, since it sorta...kinda...might...become a certain story I tried to write a while back, but put on hold ;)**

**As for Taking Him In...I will try my best to write that with Sarah, but I don't see myself updating that frequently.**

**Thank you again for reading this! I'm thrilled you liked it as much as I did :)**

"Kenny..." Logan mumbled, "I-I still can't sleep."

"Why? Were all in here with you." Kendall replied.

"I'm still afraid of it." Logan pouted.

"Well, I'm getting really tired, Logie Bear...I'm gonna go to sleep, sorry. We are all here though, you aren't alone so don't be scared." Kendall answered, resting his head on his pillow again.

As time passed, the brunette only grew more worried. He was out of luck...or...maybe he did have one other option. Without any hesitation, Logan shot up from his little pile of blankets and headed for the bedroom door. He looked around to make sure it was a clear path to his new daddy's bedroom. Once the coast was clear he tip-toed to Gustavo's door and turned the knob quietly.

Tears welled up in his eyes, "I-I can't sleep."

"Why?" Gustavo replied, still being groggy from sleeping.

"I'm scared of the new house." He sighed.

"Do you want me to sleep in the room with you and the guys?"

Logan took a deep breath, "You're my new daddy right? I can trust you..."

"Of course."

"Ok." Logan nodded and sat on the side of Gustavo's bed, "I have a dumb dream...and if I told my friends...erm...brothers...they'd laugh."

"Well what is that dream?" Gustavo sat up.

"Back at the orphanage, one of the ladies who worked there was super nice, and before she got sick and had to leave, she told me about when I was a baby. She told me that my mama and daddy brought me there cause they didn't have money for me. She said they loved me, and they miss me..."

Gustavo nodded, he wasn't sure of how to respond, but luckily Logan continued talking.

"I wanna find them someday." He whispered.

Gustavo tried to get slightly off of the topic, knowing that finding the child's parents would be a hard and almost impossible task, "Did they give you that dog...stuffed...thing?"

Logan smiled slightly, "Uh-huh...sometimes I pretend he's my mama and daddy."

"Well, Logan...right now, you're too young to find them on your own, but I promise you'll be allowed when you get older." Gustavo thought quickly, hoping that'd keep him happy, but also away from thinking about that subject too much.

"Ok...just don't tell anyone, please." logan replied.

" I won't...pinky promise." Gustavo grinned, "now get to bed, it's late."

"I will...j-just, can you come into the room with me?"

"Sure." He laughed, "i'll sleep on the bed."

"Ok! Thanks...uh...dad..." Logan laughed, walking back over to his 'make-shift' bed.

The brunette boy fell asleep that night beng asured that someday, soon opefully, he'd be reunited with his realy parents...but until then, life with the guys and Gustavo seemed perfect

I have many many ideas for this story :) and I can't wait for you to read them! See you in the next chapter...

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	5. New Girl

**Thanks for reading :) I'm so happy you guys are enjoying my story!**

_~7 Years Later; The Guys Are All 15~_

"Morning!" Logan smiled, running down the staircase with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

"It's 6:30, Loges…the bus doesn't come 'til 7." Kendall yawned.

"I decided to get ready early." Logan sighed.

"Why? Summer's over…and school's starting; how could you possibly be excited?" James rolled his eyes.

"I like school." Logan shrugged.

"Well, obviously Carlos doesn't." Kendall laughed.

"What makes you think that?" James questioned.

"He's acting like it isn't the first day of school." Kendall chuckled and pointed to the Latino who was just waking up.

"Why are you guys up so early…it's not like there is school." Carlos replied, "It's still summer…it's NOT school yet! It can't be…"

Logan turned to his brothers, "It's a result of his fears of almost failing again…his mind's trying to calm him down by pretending like this is all fake."

"Ok ok…enough lectures Mr. Future Psychologist dude." James snickered.

"Ignoring that." Logan sneered, "…so where's Dad?"

"He's still getting ready for work." Carlos budded in, hopefully being back in reality again.

"Ohh…" The others nodded.

Carlos sat down at the kitchen table next to James and Kendall to eat breakfast. Logan on the other hand had eaten earlier that morning; though, he still joined the guys. The blonde seemed more nervous than he usually did before school started. That didn't go unnoticed by his raven haired brother.

"You seem...tense." Logan placed a hand to Kendall's shoulder.

"I'm fine…just a little nervous about going to a first year of high school."

"It's not gonna be too different from junior high…or at least I hope; I wouldn't worry too much, Kenny." Logan grinned.

Before the guys could add anything else to the conversation, Gustavo came down the stairs and joined them in the kitchen. He looked a little fancier than usual…

"Well someone's dressed up." Carlos joked.

"Yeah and someone has a date tonight." Gustavo grinned.

"Really?" They gasped, "Who?"

"You act like I haven't been on a date before!"

"Have you?"

Gustavo became red, "…anyways, her name is Charlotte Thomas, and I met her at Starbucks the other day…she's a journalist."

"Sounds cool." They nodded.

"Thanks!" Gustavo beamed, "We're going out for a late lunch, so if I'm not home for the bus, there are snacks and stuff in the fridge…I should be home at around 4, I'm guessing."

"Have fun, and good luck!"

**Well…how was it? Let me know!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	6. First Day Of School

**53 reviews for only 5 chapters?! This is amazing! Absolutely amazing :) I'm so lucky to have wonderful readers like you guys!**

James laughed a little as he grabbed his backpack, "Gustavo…a date…?"

"Guys!" Kendall budded in, "We should be happy for him."

"Point taken." Logan grinned, "S-So…do you guys have any classes with me?"

"Not sure…but I doubt it; you're in all the classes with the 11th graders, right?" Carlos answered.

"O-Oh yeah…" Logan sighed.

"What's wrong, buddy?" They questioned.

He shrugged, "Just don't want a repeat of last year…"

They all nodded sympathetically, remembering how the brunette was bullied by a lot of the jocks at their Junior High.

"We'll kick their asses if they come anywhere close to harming you, Logie Bear." Kendall assured.

"Thanks." Logan smiled, hugging onto his big brother's arm.

~A Whole New World~

"It's so great to see you!" Gustavo beamed, pulling out the chair for his date.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Gustavo!" She sat down and thanked him.

Mr. Rocque joined her and tried to stay as calm as he could…this was one of the only dates he had ever been on before. He wasn't quite sure of how to start a conversation. What would be easy to anyone was 10xs worse for him; he certainly wasn't "smooth" nor did he know how to be romantic.

She saved him this time, "How are you?"

"Good, happy to be on our first date." He laughed.

"Same here!" She added.

There was an awkward silence that caused Gustavo to blush. What to say…what to say? He couldn't find words and feared that he'd stutter if he opened his mouth.

"Soo…do you have any children?" She tried to break up the awkwardness.

"Yup…4 sons; they were adopted though…what about you?" He replied.

"I used to have a son…but—" The distressed look on her face told Gustavo to kick in…

"Y-you don't have finish if you aren't comfortable." He answered quickly.

"Thank you." She grinned with a sigh of relief.

He smiled back to let her know it was alright, and at that moment, he noticed how familiar her eyes looked…he had seen ones just like that before, but he couldn't remember who had them. It was on the tip of his tongue, but each time he had a guess, it slipped away before he could ask if there was a relation.

~A Whole New World~

Kendall grabbed some chips and practically leapt onto the couch. 3PM had to be his favorite time of the day…

"I'm SO happy we have no homework on the first day!" He cheered.

"Me too!" James and Carlos ran into the living room and sat next to Kendall.

"Where's Logan?" They asked.

"He's in the bathroom…some of the 11th graders in his P.E. class shoved his head into the locker room toilet." Kendall replied.

"…poor 11th graders." They sighed.

"I know. One left school with a bloody nose and the other with a black eye." Kendall chuckled.

"How's Logan?" They added.

"Eh…he seemed more upset than mad, but I couldn't let them get away with what they did to Logie." Kendall explained, "He's showered about 4 times now."

"We don't blame him…" They nodded.

Literally a few minutes later, the small raven haired teen emerged from the bathroom in his oversized pajamas. His hair was still wet and matted down to his forehead making him look so innocent and adorable.

"Don't. Say. Anything." He grumbled, knowing their responses.

They ignored their brother's request, "Awwh…doesn't someone look CUTE!" They emphasized the last word on purpose.

"Chill, buddy…" Kendall smiled, "Those 11th graders won't be messing with you ever again, I promise."

Logan let a small grin play on his lips as he joined his brothers on the sofa. It was warm and cozy inside their house and he felt safer than ever surrounded by his older brothers. All he needed to make this complete was Puppy, but he had enough teasing for the day, and figured he should leave the plush animal in his room.

"I'm home!" Gustavo opened the door.

"How did the date go?" They instantly asked.

"Great! Charlotte wants to come by for dinner this weekend to meet you guys." He beamed.

The four boys knew what that meant. They were certain Gustavo would dress them up in some uncomfortable suit or something for a 'good first impression'.

"…yay…" They mumbled.

Gustavo practically read their minds, "You can wear whatever you want."

"Cool!" They seemed more excited now, "Can't wait to meet her!"

** I have two questions for you guys…**

**1) How was it? Should I write more? :)**

**and**

**2) I was considering making Kendall and Logan date in later chapters, but I wanted to get your take on this first. Slash or Non-Slash? You guys let me know!**

**Hop you liked it!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	7. Dinner-Time

**Sorry if this is a shorter update…I wanted to get something on here before school LOL I've also decided not to make this a slash story; just brotherly love and friendship! Thanks for the feedback :) **

"What time is the hockey game?" Gustavo asked from the kitchen.

"8." The boys replied all at the same time.

"Alright." Their father nodded, "We can watch it after dinner."

The guys all cheered; they absolutely loved hockey! Moments later, Gustavo called them in to eat. The boys all sat at the table. Kendall sat next to Gustavo on the right; Logan joined them across from him and James next to Gustavo on the left; Carlos being across from his seat. Ever since they were little, the seating 'arrangement' had always been like that. I'm sure if one boy moved to a new seat it'd be fine…but none of them had any interest of doing that during their 7 years of living in that house.

"So how was school?" He questioned.

"It was great!" Carlos decided to go first this time, "My teachers are so nice!"

James budded in, "Yeah and we have some classes together!"

"And the same lunch!" Kendall added.

Gustavo always had a soft spot for Logan. He felt bad for the kid. He was so nervous all the time and unconfident. The man had wished from the first time he noticed this traits that he'd be able to help in some way...

"How was your day, Loges?"

The brunette shrugged, "It was ok…"

"What happened?"

When the others realized how their brother had become 'muted' by that question, they hopped in, "Some 11th graders shoved his head into the toilet…"

James and Carlos stopped talking and figured that Kendall would want to finish the rest.

The blonde took over the conversation, "They won't hurt Logie ever again; though, I made sure of it."

Logan laughed a little, "You didn't have to do that."

Kendall narrowed his eyes, "Don't even go there, Logie Bear…of course I had to do that!"

Gustavo turned to his youngest son, "Do you want me to contact the principal or the 11th grader's parents?" His tone became more serious.

"I'm ok." Logan sighed, "I'll let you know if it gets worse, ok?"

"Can I trust you?" Gustavo kept that serious tone, "You won't let this get out of hand."

"I promise." Logan assured.

Gustavo grinned, "I just don't want you getting hurt or taken advantage of."

"Trust me…" Logan giggled, "With brothers like these; nothing like that will happen any time soon!"

The other joined in on the laughter, knowing that what Logan had said was completely true.

**Again, sorry it's short! Reviews are awesome ;) I look forward to reading them after school!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	8. Secrets

**I honestly can't believe I have this many readers! It baffles me :D all I can say is "THANK YOUUU!" you guys are totally awesome-sauce!**

***Since I wasn't going to continue Breakaway until after this is finished, I used an idea I had for that story in here***

"I think I'm gonna go and read a little bit." Logan told his family as he retired to his bedroom.

"He's so weird." Carlos chuckled.

"That he is…but we love him." James and Kendall nodded.

Carlos smiled, "So wanna go watch the game with Dad now?"

"Sure!" They all ran into the living room.

"Kendall." Gustavo said in a serious tone, "I just got a letter from your school."

The blonde mentally slapped himself…he knew he was almost failing in math. Why couldn't he be like Logan when it came to school? Things would be much easier that way.

Gustavo handed a paper over to Kendall. He wanted his son to read this over and think first. It was a big decision and Mr. Rocque had hoped that the blonde would be mature enough for something like this. Part of him was worried about the outcome…he was anticipating for Kendall to speak now; but all that was shown was a big grin that instantly was plastered to his face the second he read the first line of that note.

"I HAVE TO GO!" He cheered, "Minnesota High! T-that's where the Minnesota Wilds are from! T-they play there and everything…Dad, you have to let me go, you have to!"

"Kendall, it'll be a lot of work! You can barely keep your grades up now…I'm not going to stop you, but I really want you to consider everything before making a choic…"

The man was cut off by his son, "I'm going, Dad…nothing will make me change my mind."

James and Carlos' faces became sad. They felt proud of Kendall for being accepted to a school like that, but they also were going to miss him. Life without him around would be…boring and almost gray all the time; they were positive of that.

"How far is Minnesota High from Shakopee?" James asked.

"About 2 hours."

"Ken…" Carlos whimpered, "I don't want you to be THAT far from us!"

"I'll visit a lot! I promise and you guys can come and see me play too!" Nothing was going to ruin this for him.

"What are you going to say to Logan? He's going to hate this…"

"I'm sure he'll be happy for me, guys!" Kendall pleaded, "I…I just don't wanna tell him yet, so please don't bring anything up."

"Why?"

"Because he will be upset…and I just don't want that now." Kendall sighed.

"Ok." They moaned. Poor Logan…knowing how Kendall was, he wouldn't be finding this out until the day Kendall leaves.

_~The Next Day at Dinner~_

"So did you make up your mind?" Gustavo questioned, even though he knew the answer.

"Make up his mind for what?" Logan added.

"Nothing! And yeah…I told you before." Kendall mumbled.

Logan put his head back down and focused on his plate. Something was up, but he didn't feel like getting into it. He was a little disappointed that his whole family knew of this 'secret' except for him. He didn't think too much if it; though, he had grown used to stuff like this anyways.

"We're gonna miss you man." Carlos sighed.

"Shut up!" Kendall screamed.

"Why would you miss him?"

Kendall ignored his raven haired brother's question and continued to eat.

"Seriously, Kendall…what's up?" Logan continued.

"Nothing…stop asking!" Kendall snapped.

"Dad, can I eat dinner in my room?" Logan finally said. He loathed being around a 'moody-Kendall'. It always made him feel awkward…considering the fact he looked up to the blonde and didn't enjoy seeing him angry.

"No, sorry…I don't want any messes." Gustavo replied.

"But…!"

He was interrupted, "I already gave you an answer, Hortense."

James, Kendall, and Carlos had to stifle their laughter. Logan couldn't stand it when people referred to him in his real name. It was such an ugly name…not to mention it was a female only name that meant 'Gardener'. His brothers found it hilarious how his name was so…unique, but him on the other hand; well he hated it. Though he didn't know his mother, he had a funny feeling she was expecting a girl before he was born…maybe that or she liked the name and didn't care of its gender. Those were the downsides to not knowing his real parents…he could never get a real answer about stuff like that from Gustavo.

"Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?" Logan said.

"I told you to stop asking!" Kendall snarled.

"Well, I'm a part of this family too; ya know…I deserve to be told what's happening!"

"No you don't!" Kendall's furious tone turned to a more worried one. He couldn't tell is brother, even though he wanted to so badly.

"Whatever." Logan groaned, getting up and walking towards the door, "I'm going out…" He grabbed his coat and threw it on. It was light, but the brunette didn't care…from what he knew the snow wasn't too bad at the moment anyways. He stepped outside and was instantly hit with a breeze of freezing wind and little snowflakes…I guess it was worse than he expected.

Kendall looked at the disappointed expressions that his family members were wearing, "S-sorry."

"Don't look at us…you're the one who was being a jerk." They replied.

Kendall didn't even answer. He dashed to the door and brought a bigger jacket with him. He knew how cold Logan would be once he finds him. The blonde trekked through snow and across the lawn. He glanced down the hill they lived on to see Logan walking down the street. It was times like these when Kendall loved how fast he is. He ran after his brother, not stopped until he was near the boy.

"Logan! Wait!"

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me." He sniffled, a few tears falling from his eyes.

"It's not that…it's just…I'm not sure how to tell you." Kendall explained.

Logan looked into his brother's emerald green eyes, "You can tell me anything, Kenny."

"N-not t-this." He was now crying too, "I-I'm upset a-about it when I sh-should be happy!"

Logan sighed sympathetically and pulled the older boy into a hug, "Talk to me."

"I wish I could…"

**Ahaha! Cliffhanger :) I finished my homework in study-hall today soooo...if you guys get me to 100 reviews, I might just update again before bed.**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	9. Goodbye

**Didn't reach 100 just yet…but I'll update again anyways :)**

As tears rolled down Kendall's face, he buried his face into Logan's chest, "Please don't be mad…"

Logan smiled slightly, "I could never be mad at you."

"I'm going to Minnesota High…" He whispered.

"That's great, Kenny!" Logan beamed.

"You're not going to miss me?" Kendall whimpered.

"Of course I'm going to miss you…but I'm also really proud and happy for you." Logan answered.

"T-thanks, Logie Bear." Kendall hugged his little brother tightly, "I better head inside and start to pack."

Logan grinned and followed him back to the house. He tried to keep a smile on his face, though on the insides he was crying. He was going to miss the blonde so much…but he couldn't say anything. He didn't want to ruin this for his big brother. Being upset would have been stupid anyways; the fact that Kendall was going to Minnesota High was amazing, if anything Logan should be truly happy.

He watched from afar as Kendall began to pack things up. Tears tried to make their way out from his eyes as he looked. Oh gosh…he was missing him already.

The next morning, Gustavo let his sons stay home from school. He figured that they should be able to drive Kendall to his new school along with him since it would be one of the last times they see each other for a while. James and Carlos rolled out from bed groggily. It was a day off from class, though because Kendall had to be at the school orientation a 10, they had to leave by 8. Logan on the other hand was already awake. He could barely sleep knowing it was his last day with Kendall. He tried to keep it together, and he did. During the morning, while getting ready, and in the car ride. He kept positive for his brothers. He only said good things about this. On the insides he was doing the total opposite.

Gustavo pulled up in front of a huge building and got Kendall's bags from the trunk. The blonde took them silently. He hugged James and Carlos. Logan's eyes met his…but they didn't hug…just a simple wave was exchanged.

"Good luck; you'll do amazing." Logan assured; his voice cracking. He was going to start balling like a baby…he could tell at the moment and hated that. His brothers would only laugh if he shed a tear.

As Kendall proceeded up the big brick staircase, Logan glanced at him. His heart sank. How could he not say a true goodbye?! He was being stupid before, that was for sure…being strong wasn't worth it now that Kendall was almost out of his sight.

Before the brunette had a chance to run after his brother and tell him that he'd miss him and that he loved him and that he was the best brother in the world…Kendall had disappeared into a crowd of other students, and he, himself was dragged back to the car. Logan gulped and felt tears stream down his face for the first time. Kendall wasn't coming home with them, and what if he found other people who he liked more than him? What if Logan became just a thing of the past after a few weeks? The raven haired boy couldn't wrap his mind around that at all. What on Earth was he going to do? More tears came…

"You ok, Logie?"

"…'m fine." He mumbled.

**Was it good? I have such a great idea for later chapters! Ahhh can't wait for you guys to read them once they are uploaded to Fanfiction! :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	10. Out Of Balance

**Oh haii! LOL :) happy weekend, guys! I'm sooooooo excited for Big Time Blooper: D I've wanted a BTR Bloopers special since I became a Rusher two years ago! Haha, anyways…it's Saturday so I'm updating with a longer chapter than usual. **

**Last little note:**

**I'm dog-sitting for a Teacup Yorkie and he fits in the palm of my hand! OMG TOO ADORABLE! Lolololol!**

**Here it is and thanks so much for the lovely reads, alerts, favorites, and reviews! I can't believe I have over 100 reviews and this story has only been uploaded for 2 Weeks! **

The brunette teen went straight to his room once they were home. None of his brothers asked why, nor did Gustavo…they all had an idea of why anyways.

"How could Kendall not say goodbye to Logan?" James snarled.

"He can be such a jerk sometimes…" Carlos mumbled.

Gustavo decided to stay out of that one and get off topic, "Charlotte is going to be here in an hour, so make sure you guys are dressed and ready…can you tell Logan too?"

"Sure, Dad." They grinned and headed up the stairs.

James and Carlos could hear faint sobs coming from their brother's bedroom. Slight anger began to build up on their insides. Kendall didn't give them the most amazing goodbye either, yet they weren't crying. Sometimes the boys felt like Logan almost enjoyed being sad and moping around…

"Loges." They knocked on the door.

Logan immediately wiped his eyes and tried to hide the fact that he was crying before opening his door up. His brothers rushed in and Logan expected that they would comfort him; though, with that one, he was dead wrong.

"Are you seriously crying because Kendall's gone?!" James gasped.

"Dude…" Carlos rolled his eyes, "Stop being so sensitive!"

Logan choked over his sobs, as they only grew even more. Yes, he was upset because of Kendall, but there was something bigger that was on his mind. If only his brothers would stop being so immature and just listen for a while. Kendall would have done that…Kendall would have been there to make him feel better for sure.

"…I-I'm n-not crying b-because…because of K-Kendall!" He whimpered.

"Then what the fuck are you balling about now?" James and Carlos growled. It seemed like almost every few days the raven haired boy was upset about something.

"T-the…the…j-jocks a-at school a-are making f-fun of m-me because I-I'm adopted." Logan sniffled, "T-they a-are w-writing it o-on F-Facebook."

"Bullshit, Logan…total bullshit." Carlos yelled, "That's happened to me and James before and you don't see us sobbing over it."

"Not on Facebook!" Logan called back, "The whole world can see it if they want to."

"Yeah, but you know what, Logan? The whole damn world isn't going to give two shits about you…cause quite honestly, if your own parents had to give you up…then why would anyone else feel differently?" James screamed.

Regret filled every bone in his body when James saw the brunette break down into a fit of hysterical sobbing.

"How could you say that, man?" Carlos ogled.

"I-I…" James tried to find words, but all had been lost. How _did _he say that to Logan?

The tallest boy sat next to his upset brother and placed a hand to his shoulder, "Get away from me!" Logan shrieked, pushing James away.

"I'm SORRY!" James shouted, "I didn't mean t…"

Logan cut him off, "Don't talk to me." He tried to stay calm, "If you meant what you said before, my words wouldn't even matter to you."

"L-Logan…"

"Get the hell out of my room and don't fucking come back in."

Carlos was in shock…Logan never cursed, like ever. He must have been really mad, and that worried the Latino. All of this stress was becoming a pattern and it seemed like without Kendall around, the Roqcue household was out of balance.

**I looove writing the drama in this chappie! What did you guys think of it? LOL :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	11. Car Rides

**I'm on a roll :) LOL! Enjoy!**

Meanwhile, Kendall headed to his dorm room after the orientation. He felt like he had forgotten something, and it was eating away at him. What was it? He couldn't put his finger on whatever he hadn't remembered, so he dismissed the thought. The blonde opened up the door to see a guy who was strumming on a guitar sitting on the bed next to his. He had long floppy brown hair and a stubbly face. His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose slightly as he glanced at the strings and completely ignored how Kendall had just walked in.

"Uh…hey, I'm Kendall." He grinned a little.

"The name's Dustin…" He mumbled, still playing the guitar.

"Oh. Hi…D-Dustin?"

"Yeah."

"S-should I just put my stuff in the closet?" Kendall added.

"Go ahead…doesn't matter to me."

Kendall gulped, he hated being around new people. It was always so awkward, and that was what had been happening at the moment. He headed towards the closet and opened it up, grabbing his suitcase from the bed and dragging it near him. He unzipped it and began to dig out clothes when he was hit in the face with complete and utter surprise.

"I forgot to say goodbye to Logan…" He mumbled under his breathe.

All the awkwardness was gone at the moment, or for Kendall it was, "Dustin! Do you drive?"

"Yeah."

"Can you drive me to Shakopee…I-I forgot something." Kendall asked.

"Sure, man." Dustin laughed, placing his guitar down and grabbing the keys, "What did you forget?"

"I…forgot to say goodbye to my brother."

"Y'all must be close. Can't just call him?" Dustin replied.

"No, I need to say it in person." He sighed.

"No problem…come let's sneak out before anyone realizes we are gone."

Kendall followed Dustin down the hallways of the school. They finally made their ways to the door. He opened the door slowly and quietly, Kendall coming after. The boys sneaked to the car and hopped in being unseen by the school. The one with glasses slammed his foot down on the pedal and sped out of the school driveway.

"What the fuck?!" Kendall gasped.

"Sorry…I just had to get out fast…we could be in serious trouble if anyone saw us!" Dustin answered.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick." Kendall moaned, his head still spinning from how fast the car had jerked and moved down the road.

Dustin just shrugged, "Ok."

Kendall could get use to this roommate…at least he was easy going. As they cruised down the back roads a smell began to escalate from the backseat. It had the scent of rotten meat for some reason. Kendall grew worried and a little bit disgusted as well.

"W-what's that smell?"

"What smell?" Dustin wore a puzzled look.

"It smells like something died in your backseat…" Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Ooh…" Dustin peeked over his shoulder, "Must've left some bacon back there."

"Raw?!"

"Yeah…why?" Dustin laughed, "I planned on buying it raw so I could cook it, but I guess I forgot."

Kendall gulped, feeling bile rising in his throat, "O-ok."

The smell was horrid. Kendall tried to hold his nose, but even that couldn't subdue the foul odor. He tried to open the window, but it seemed to be jammed or rusted, "C-can you open a window?"

"Why, dude?"

"C-cause it's hot in h-here and I f-feel smothered." Kendall feared that talking anymore would make him feel even more nauseous than he already did.

"I'll turn the AC on then…" Dustin added.

Kendall smiled, hopefully that'd get rid of the smell, "Thanks."

Yes, the smell wasn't as bad, but the sound that the old air conditioner made was causing a headache to form for the blonde teen. He looked down and tried to distract his mind, but all hope was lost when the car rode over a huge speed bump, that Dustin happened to drive super quickly over. The car jumped up and down and bounced over the speed bumps in the rode, causing Kendall to feel even queasier than earlier.

"You look kinda green, man." Dustin noticed.

Kendall looked around dizzily before trying to answer…but that was a failed attempt. Before he could reply, the contents of his stomach rushed out from his mouth and all over Dustin's passenger seat. Worst part? Dustin, being the calm and cool person he is, just kept driving.

"C-can you pull over?" Kendall asked weakly.

"Why, dude?" He replied.

Kendall groaned, vomiting all over himself for the second time.

"You ok?" Dustin said.

"N-No…I'm carsick…" Kendall whimpered. If only Logan were here…he'd be able to make him feel better right away.

"We're gonna be there in an hour…will you be ok til then?"

Kendall cupped his hand over his mouth.

"I'll take that as a no…" Dustin sighed, pulling his car over to the side of the rode. The moment the vehicle stopped Kendall swung his door open and hobbled out, hunching over the side of the rode and gagging.

Dustin waited in the car for Kendall to come back in. Minutes passed and Kendall finally felt a little more settle than before so he headed back to the truck, but going to the backseat this time, considering the fact the front one was…messy.

Once Kendall was back inside and the door had been closed, Dustin began driving right away. He glanced at his car's clock to see it was 8PM already. Kendall estimated that they should be near his house at around 9…so at least it didn't seem so much longer anymore. The roads looked free of bumps and the smell hadn't been as bad anymore so the AC could be turned off. They did have to face something even more torturous though…a highway.

The blonde decided sleep probably would be the best thing for him at this moment, so he grabbed a pillow that was next to him and lied down as well as he could while being inside a car.

* * *

"Finally!" Kendall smiled at the fact that he was in front of his house again and not on some highway or bumpy road.

"I'll wait here." Dustin grinned.

Kendall jumped out of the car and ran up the front steps, opening up the front door as quietly as possible, just in case his Dad or brothers were sleeping. The blonde slipped his shoes off and dashed up the staircase. His heart pounded…he couldn't wait to see his baby brother.

"Logie." Kendall whispered, opening up the bedroom door to Logan's room.

He saw the raven haired boy on his computer. Rather than a smile that he expected, Logan wore an angry expression. He looked furious as he stood up and approached Kendall. Agony poured from his eyes as he glanced at his brother.

"Loges…I-I came to say goodbye."

"It took you this long to remember? Do you really think this would make everything ok?" He snarled.

"I-I…"

"You left me and you don't care about me either." Logan growled, "How could you just leave and not even say anything to me? How could you be so mean?"

"It was a mistake!"

"I don't care…I hate you because of that, I don't even miss you…" Logan shouted, "I can't believe I was stupid enough to actually trust you! You let me down, Kendall!" I few tears leaked from the younger boy's eyes, "Y-You left me!"

"I didn't want to leave you…"

"But you did, and now I…I can't think of you the same way." Logan sniffled.

"Logan I'm so sorry."

"C-can you…can you please just leave?" Logan sighed.

The blonde boy hung his head in shame, feeling like he had been ran over by a bus.

"Loga…"

"Please just go." Logan whimpered, sadness now taking over the anger.

"O-ok…" Kendall walked out of his brother's bedroom, hating himself for what he had done. He feared that Logan would never talk to him again, and it seemed that way now. It hurt…it hurt so much.

* * *

"Kendall!" Dustin yelled, shaking the boy's shoulder.

"What?!" Kendall shot up from the car seat, "W-where am I?!"

"You dozed off, man…were in Shakopee now; though…which one is your house?"

Kendall let out a sigh of relief, but part of him was worried now…what if he got the same reaction from Logan that he did in his dream, "1814 Oak Lane."

"Alrighty…that should be close." Dustin drove down a few streets before reaching Kendall's. He parked in front of the house and watched as the blonde hesitantly got out and approached the house.

Kendall feared he'd get in trouble if he was seen by Gustavo, so he went to the tree that was leaning against Logan's window. He grabbed he branches with shaky hands and pulled himself up closer and closer to where he wanted to be. Once he could see the glass window, he snatched the sides of it and pushed it up, opening a way to the inside of Logan's room. He used the windowsill to pull him inside.

Logan jumped up out of bed nervously, "W-who i-s that?" I-I have a h-hockey s-stick under m-my bed and I-I'll…I-I'll use it if I have t-to."

"It's me." Kendall laughed.

Logan slapped the lights on, "Kenny?!" He ran over to his big brother and practically leapt in to his arms, "Why are you hear?!"

"I-I forgot to say goodbye…"

"I missed you!" Logan cried, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, that's why I came to see you for a bit and say goodbye." Kendall smiled, "Oh and…if a robber ever did come in through your window, I'd suggest not threatening him with a hockey stick." Kendall giggled.

"Yeah…I guess that sounded better in my head." Logan chuckled.

"I have to go super soon because I might get in trouble for breaking curfew, but I just wanted you to know that your weren't forgotten." Kendall hugged Logan, "I'll email you every day, I promise."

Tears slipped out from Logan's cocoa brown eyes, "O-Ok."

"Love you, Logie Bear."

"Love you too, Kendall." Logan hugged back and rested his head onto Kendall's shoulder. He never wanted to have to let go…he wanted his Kenny back.

**How was that? :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	12. There Will Be Tears

**Oh my gosh! I've been so busy, guys :( sooo many tests and don't even get me started on all of the homework! LOL :) I feel so bad about not updating in like forever! Here is a chapter :)**

**Enjoy and give me some feedback!**

That night Logan dreamt of his big brother and how much he missed seeing him every day. Things around here just weren't the same anymore without him around. The night flew by, Logan still being trapped in his dream world.

It didn't last so long though, suddenly the sound of yelled could be heard from his bedroom. It sounded like James and Carlos:

"You made him so upset, James! He's allowed to miss Kendall!" Carlos yelled.

James rolled his eyes, "I know that…b-but sometimes he seems too emotional…I think it's an act!"

"How could you say that?" Carlos sighed, "How could you possibly turn against your own brother, James? It's like I don't even know you anymore!"

Carlos turned on his heels and headed towards the front door.

"Carlos…I'm sorry!" James called after him.

"Just forget it…I'm going out for a walk." Carlos said, and with that he headed out the front door…ignoring anything else that the taller boy had to say.

James felt so confused with his feelings that past couple of days. He missed Kendall so much that it was putting him in this rotten mood. He snapped at Logan and now Carlos…they probably both hated him, and Kendall would have too, if he were there at the moment. The oldest boy sat down on the couch and look out the window to see Carlos with tears brimming in his eyes. He could remember how upset and mad Logan was at him the other night as well. It had all come together in his mind now…James had become a monster over the course of so little time, and he feared that he wouldn't be able to turn that around.

Logan's footsteps could be heard from the living room. Suddenly, James could see the youngest boy emerge into the living room. They made eye contact for mere seconds…that was until Logan tried to go back upstairs. James wasn't going to let that happen; though.

"Logan wait…"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"LOGAN!"

"Shut up, James." Logan said flatly.

"Logan…don't do this." He sighed.

"Watch me." Logan growled, heading back to his room.

Oh gosh…he was a monster now too. He was shutting out James, when the boy really just wanted to apologize. Logan felt just as overwhelmed as everyone else. He wanted to cry so badly…but could he? Wasn't that just weakness? Wouldn't it only make his problems grow further now?

The raven haired boy tried to keep back tears…but it was no use. Only a few minutes passed before Logan's dry eyes began to water. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. He wanted someone to be there for him…but nobody cared. Where was Kendall when he needed him the most?

James rushed up the staircase to hear the faint sounds of sobbing, "Logie…" he knocked on the door.

"Logie…please…" He tried.

The door swung open, and Logan pulled James into a warm embrace, throwing his head onto the pretty boy's shoulder. His cried only got louder as James rubbed his back soothingly.

"I-I miss h-him, J-Jamie." He whimpered, "I-I really do…"

"I-I miss him too, Loges…I miss him more than ever now." James rested his head on top of Logan's, whispering soothing words into the smaller boy's ear, trying so hard to calm him down.

"Please tell me we can visit him soon…" Logan murmured.

"I really hope we can, buddy…" James smiled, "I think we will be able to as well…"

Logan's eyes lit up, "When?!"

"Well, Dad wants to invite Charlotte over again tomorrow and wants Kendall here as well."

A big grin played on Logan's lips. Kendall was coming back for a little bit…and he could actually stay this time.

**Ugh…it's short :( sorry!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
